


Two Black Sheep and a partridge on a pear tree

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was happy that he finally got away from his family after years of being forced into little family get-togthers. Well, he still couldn't exactly avoid them still, but at least now he can invite somebody. So this year, he convinces Sam to come home for Christmas with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Black Sheep and a partridge on a pear tree

Castiel moved away from the whole hustle and bustle that is his family long ago. The strict-ness of his mother, discussing his absent father, feeling lower than all of his siblings and cousins in every conversation that he gets in with any of his family members. In fact, Cas was happy without them. All he planned to do for the holidays was spend it in his little apartment, with his tabby cat, and his lap top. He just wanted to work on a novel that he had been writing since the beginning of November. Sure, he can’t finish the story in time for the whole ‘November is the month of writing’ thing, but he wasn’t just going to abandon it. He liked his story way too much to do that. Who knows, me might actually get it published in the end.

In fact, he was in his little apartment, sitting at his desk, working on his story while his cat was just lying on his lap while he got the call that would ruin his entire plan.

Castiel sighed as he heard the familiar sound of hark of the bells coming from his phone. He reached to grab it, waking up his cat in the process and answered the phone.

“I’m actually really busy right now, so if you could just call back a little later that would be-”

“You really don’t have time for your own mother, Castiel?” When Castiel first heard the voice, he wanted to hang up immediately and act like it was the wrong number. Maybe he could fake an accent then get away with just saying that she called the wrong number. Obviously, it was too late now.

“Oh, hi…” Castiel mumbled, as he saved his document, knowing that he probably won’t have the chance to work on it again for a while. “So, I’m guessing you’re calling for a reason and not just to say hello.”

“No need to be rude, Castiel.” His mother responded sharply. “I’m calling you because we would like you to come and visit for Christmas.”

Castiel sighed again, watching as his cat scampered off into the kitchen. He knew he can’t respond with a simple ‘No’, she wouldn’t have it. “Are you sure they would want me there?” He said. “I’ve been told I’m not exactly a family favorite.”

“What makes you think that?”

Castiel scoffed. “Everything pretty much.”

“Don’t think like that.” His mother said. “As I said before, I would like you to come for Christmas. No, _you_ are coming around for Christmas. None of us have seen each other for so long, and we all decided that we should meet again, at my house of course. You can bring a friend. See you in a few days.” And with that, she hung up.

Castiel didn’t have a chance to argue about it. He looked at his phone for a few moments, thinking her words over. He could invite somebody, but who was he actually willing to spend Christmas with. Somebody he would be willing to spend a lot of time with and not get tired of, somebody with the same interests as him and doesn’t judge based on somebodies family. Then, the name came to him.

“Why the hell didn’t I think of you before?” He said, quickly dialing the number. He knew the number well by now. The man that he’s calling is just a friend from the book store that they work at together, nothing really big there at first. But over the year of Cas living there, they got pretty close. This man loved books, animals, and was pretty tall. Not to mention he got kind of dorky when he got excited about something, which should keep him relatively entertained. Not to mention pretty attractive, but he didn’t like to think about that. This friend of his got out of a relationship pretty recently, and he didn’t want to push him into anything. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t know if the guy even liked… well, guys. Even if he did, Castiel doubted he would be his type.

“Hey, Cas.” The voice said. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, Sam.” Castiel said smiling. “I was just wondering if you were doing anything for Christmas this year.”

Sam scoffed. “I doubt it. Maybe help out at a soup kitchen or something like that. I don’t really want to go visit the family this year. Besides, I doubt my brother would be there, that’s who I usually go for anyways.” There was a pause. “Why are you asking anyways?”

Here goes nothing. “I was hoping that maybe you would like to do something with me.”

“Really?” Sam asked. “Like what?”

“Well, I was going to go to my mother’s house and I really don’t want to go alone. She did say I could invite somebody so…”

“So you chose me? You know, first dates usually happen before meeting the parents.” Sam said. Castiel could hear the smile in his voice. He could also could feel his face heating up and thanked God that Sam wasn’t there to see him blush.

“Just as a friend.” He said, finally being able to find his voice. “Are you willing to go with me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sam responded. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

 

“You didn’t tell me you were rich.” Was the first thing Sam said as they entered the bed room that the two of them would be sharing until Christmas ends, which in this case would be three days. One of Castiel’s brothers, Michael, managed to convince their mother to shorten it from a month long extravaganza to a three day long get together. Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, then the day after that we all head home.

“I’m not rich.” Castiel said as he sat his bag on his bed. “I used to be. It’s my mother who is.”

“Same difference.” Sam said smiling. “If you told me about the whole thing, I would have suggested we visit sooner.”

Castiel frowned, looking over Sam. He could tell he was joking, but he still wasn’t exactly comfortable with the whole situation of them being together for an extended amount of time, anyway. It would have been worse if there was only one bed, which is usually the thing that happens in these situations. At least in books and movies. Luckily, they did in fact get two, king sized, beds.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked. Castiel shook his head quickly, dismissing the comment of worry. Which Sam took as a signal to continue speaking. “When do all of the festivities start anyway?”

“Soon, actually. The family will be having dinner together.” Cas responded, beginning to look through his bag. “It will be formal dress though.” He turned to look at Sam. “Do you have a tie? Or dress shirt at all?”

“Dress shirt yes. Tie no.” Sam shrugged. “I didn’t know I was supposed to.”

“Oh, it’s fine. You can borrow one of mine.”

* * *

 

Sam had to go over everyone he met in his head, but all he could remember were the faces, not the names. Which made it a little harder when he ran into them a second time that night, then noticed the small look of disappointment mixed with amusement coming from Cas. Sam couldn’t help but find that look absolutely adorable, out of context of course. When he knew why he was getting the look, he couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed.

By the end of that night, Sam was stuffed and a little more than tipsy, as was Castiel. “So, how did you like it?” Castiel asked as he sat down on his bed. Sam sat down next to him.

He shrugged. “Wasn’t too bad. Can’t remember anyone’s name though.”

Castiel laughed, the sound making Sam laugh as well. “Understandable.” The older man said finally. “Yes, I have a very large family. Would you like me to go over the list with you?”

Sam nodded, which gave Castiel the okay to go on a huge speech about the whole thing.

Just in those few minutes, Sam learned that Castiel was the youngest of five and that he and his brothers weren’t that close. With the exception of Gabriel. Who, of course, wasn’t there. Apparently he ran off a few years ago to go ‘find himself’ and started dating this woman named Kali. His other brother’s barely even recognized him. And when they did, it was to point out some imperfection, no matter how small it was.

“I guess I’ve always kind of been the black sheep. Of the family.” Castiel said sighing, his voice shaking in the slightest. The quiver to his voice was covered up with a scoff. “Wow,” He said. “I’m crying. I must be slightly more drunk than first thought.”

“Cas,” Sam started, rubbing Castiel’s back in comfort. “Hey, I get it. The whole, ‘Not as good as the big brothers’ thing. Really I do. Dean was always the better one between the two of us. And I tried, I really did. Hell, I got a full ride to Stanford and my dad was angry that I was leaving the family when mom was dying. I mean, we both tried, right? I guess we’re both kind of the black sheep here.” He kissed the top of Castiel’s head, which found its way onto leaning against Sam’s shoulder.

“I guess we are…”


End file.
